


Reconciling Lives

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [111]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 18:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: They survive their first couple's spat.





	Reconciling Lives

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt 529: Enemy.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Reconciling Lives

~

“You’re joking!” cried Harry. “You didn’t really have orgies in Slytherin.” He paused. “Did you?” 

Draco’s smirk widened. “You should see your face,” he chortled. 

Harry shook his head. “And now I’ve some scary images going through my head.” 

“Scary?” 

Harry gave him a flat look. “Naked Goyle and Bulstrode. Need I say more?”

To Harry’s surprise, Draco’s expression went cool. “What’s wrong with Greg or Millie?” 

Harry blinked. “Well, Bulstrode has the wrong bits for me. Gay, remember? And Goyle…” He hesitated. “He’s kind of my enemy, isn’t he?” 

“You mean like I was?” Draco asked pointedly. 

Harry groaned.

~

“I just messed up, didn’t I?” said Harry after the silence had become uncomfortable. 

Draco sighed. “Greg and Millie are friends. For this relationship to work, we can’t consider each other’s friends enemies.” 

“Agreed. I apologise for insulting your friends. Although, does this mean you’ll do the same for my friends?” 

“Of course.” Draco coughed. “As long as you’re there. I’m not sure I can tolerate them on my own.” 

Harry nodded. “Ditto.” 

They exchanged small smiles. “Why, Potter,” Draco purred, climbing on top of Harry. “We just survived our first spat. You know what that means.” 

“What?” 

“Makeup sex.” 

~


End file.
